freezingfandomcom-20200223-history
Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen vs. Chiffon Fairchild
Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen have fought against Chiffon Fairchild in the Freezing (manga) and during the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc and the beginning of the 11th Nova Clash. Combatants First Encounter Timeline placement The fight between Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen against Chiffon Fairchild occurs during the E-Pandora Rebellion Arc. *Chapters: 77 - 80 *Episodes: Battle Synopsis *Winner: Chiffon Fairchild The fight initially includes Amelia Evans. Satellizer, Rana, and Amelia immediately being with High End Skills for two feints from Rana and Satellizer then Amelia dealing a blow on Chiffon's undefended form. However, Amelia's weapon shatters upon touching the Pandora's body, showing the incredible strength of Chiffon's Volt Textures, but she rides it off as being just a bit stronger than the average Pandora. The three girls believe they will discover why Chiffon is "The Monster of West Genetics." Rana proceeds to grab Chiffon's arm while Satellizer deals a strike with Nova Blood, but Chiffon is able to generate clawed gauntlets on both of her hands, and it blocks Satellizer's attack. Chiffon giggles, but Rana deals her a much deserved punch in her gut. Chiffon insists she acted on reflex after she buries Rana into the ground with her gauntlet. Feigning worry, "The Smiling Monster" then believes she should knock out Satellizer as well. Satella advises Amelia to press on to expose the Chevalier, but Chiffon doubts she'll make it far. Satellizer senses something inherently superior about Chiffon. Satellizer realizes this is not even a battle of strength anymore. This is a matter of whether or not Chiffon Fairchild labels herself human or Pandora. Chiffon congratulates Satellizer's instincts as she says she identifies as a True Pandora. At the response, Satellizer promptly engages the Holy Gates. Rana rises, and one of the ribbons in her hair ribbon fall. She gives the president a completely uncharacteristic menacing look, promising to bury her in turn as she too activates the Holy Gates. Chiffon states she hit Rana pretty hard and is impressed she's standing. The world ranked Pandora drops her signature smile and states she'll take the battle more seriously. Satellizer again attacks with Nova Blood, but it is shattered. She looks into Chiffon's eyes, believing she'll be her prey, but Rana is burning with confidence. She hits the ground, trying to strike Chiffon. Chiffon puts up her gauntlets as Rana deals a powerful punch, that nearly knocks the Monster off her feet. Rana buries her fists in Chiffon's face three more times before pushing her Stigmata even further. Rana multiplies her fury of punches thrusting her into the wall. Satellizer performs an Accel-Tempest and forms her blade in both hands, dealing a rapid series of blows that sends Chiffon crashing through the wall. Rana performs a Tempest Turn and pound Chiffon even more. When the president is forced onto the ground, Rana makes good on her promise and buries Chiffon with a 4x Burning Fang. Eugene, Chiffon's Limiter, does not even give a look of concern or worry. Chiffon's claws burst from the ground and promptly rip off Rana's arms. Chiffon calls Rana and Satellizer the true monsters, for they shouldn't even be defined as Pandora. Off-panel, Satellizer fights Chiffon alone, but her head is shown in Chiffon's claws buried in a wall. When Chiffon releases, Satellizer slumps over, and Rana is barely breathing. Chiffon's Limiter tells her that she's done enough, and Chiffon remarks that she's sending the presence of a Nova. Second Encounter Timeline placement The fight between Satellizer L. Bridget and Rana Linchen against Chiffon Fairchild occurs during the 11th Nova Clash. *Chapters: 83 - 84 *Episodes: Battle Synopsis Manga version *Winner: None When Amelia Evans transforms into a real Nova, she releases a special frequency that resonates with the Pandora. Unconscious, Rana and Satellizer are unable to resist the call and rise to resume battling Chiffon in Nova Form. Satellizer and Rana strike Chiffon with incredible force that initially was not able to shatter Chiffon's defenses. Rana summons eight copies of herself with the Tempest Turn and descends on Chiffon with powerful kicks, forcing Chiffon to evade with the Illusion Turn. When trying to reach them, Chiffon is pierced in the heart by Satellizer's Nova Blood. At the sight, Kazuya activates his Freezing to restrain Rana and Satellizer, but he also restrains Chiffon who has a sword lodged in her chest. Eugene and Chiffon establish their Ereinbar Set, and as Kazuya releases his Freezing, Eugene activates his own Omnidirectional Freezing that frees Chiffon, but Eugene cannot maintain a Freezing of that caliber for that long, thus allowing Rana and Satellizer to resume their battle. As the three fight, Chiffon fears that Rana and Satellizer are too strong for her to hold back much longer. Eugene warns Kazuya that if they do nothing, Chiffon will have to kill Satellizer and Rana. He gives Kazuya very specific instructions involving his Omnidirectional Freezing, which stops everyone. Kazuya executes and manages to pull his friends out of Amelia's control by finding them in their subconscious. Anime version *Winner: None Aftermath As Satellizer and Rana are returned to normal, Chiffon informs them of the onset of the 11th Nova Clash, and she needs them to fight. The five of them head out to the battlefield. Trivia *This battle is the second time Satellizer L. Bridget has Novalized. *The true nature of Freezing is explained. *In order to save Rana and Satella, Kazuya becomes their "enemy" by using his Freezing against them. Category:Battles